The Ninth Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Alcide has a christmas wish. One that he takes into his own hands. Literally. Naughty wolf is watching someone sleep...


**The Ninth Day of Christmas**

**On the ninth day of Christmas a wolf watched over me…**

**Sookie/Alcide**

**This is the ninth in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

Alcide was one happy wolf.

He'd invited Sookie to the pack Christmas bash and she'd agreed to go. He'd picked her up, finding her dressed in the prettiest white dress with flowers all over it. His cock had hardened instantly and he'd made a show of picking up his dropped keys; willing the erection away.

Sookie had merely smiled and allowed Alcide to lead her to the car.

The night had been perfect. Even now, hours later, Alcide couldn't help but smile. Sookie had been gracious and friendly to everyone. He knew she'd been overwhelmed by all of the formality preceding the party. But she'd conducted herself graciously. Everyone had loved her. The children all wanted to sit on her lap. And the elders had given him their approval. Now if only he could convince her to be his.

He stood there in the doorway of his bedroom watching her sleep. He had offered her his bed, opting to be a gentleman and take the couch. It was for that very uncomfortable reason that he found himself hard, aching and watching her.

From his vantage point he could see where the t shirt she wore had eased up in her sleep. The sight of her bare flesh and just a hint of the side of her breast made him harder than he'd ever been before. His hand moved of its own volition until he was rubbing himself through the rough material of his jeans.

The muscles in Alcide's chest contracted at the feel of his hand caressing himself. He was so desperate to have Sookie. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand inside, squeezing his aching cock. He immediately felt relief at the touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine that it was Sookie touching him and not his own hand.

Opening them his eyes once again landed on Sookie's soft frame. He gave a gentle stroke of his cock, taking in the skin of Sookie's torso, the pout to her lips as she slept. His fist tightened as he watched her chest rise and fall with her breath. She was so beautiful.

Steadying himself with one hand on the frame, Alcide eased his jeans further down his lean hips. His cock sprang free, nestling against his stomach. The head was swollen, angry, aching for release. Pre cum glistened there and Alcide rubbed it into the hard flesh. He wrapped his fist around himself and rubbed his cock with insistency.

Sookie rolled in her sleep, her top inching higher, exposing just a hint of nipple. Alcide swallowed a groan, not wanting to wake her and alert her to his presence. He'd seen Sookie's angry side and he didn't want a fist to the face. He wanted her fist wrapped around somewhere else.

He thrust into his hand, his hips moving of their own accord. He'd been dreaming about taking her for weeks. Months. He wanted to bury his cock inside her wetness and make her scream his name. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, bathe her with his tongue. He wanted to feel her muscles clenching around him, her breath gasping against his neck as he thrust into her.

His pace quickened and he could feel himself getting closer as he imagined himself with Sookie. He wanted to feel her lips wrapped around his cock. He'd kissed her and felt her tongue against his and knew that she would put it to good use. His brow furrowed as he concentrated, his fist tightening around his cock as his balls tightened.

Alcide leant more heavily on the door frame as his breathing hitched. His hips were thrusting into his hand and he was close, so close. He caressed his balls roughly, a growl rumbling in his chest. He felt his orgasm build up in his balls. It moved up from the base of his cock until he was shooting long hot strands onto his fist, his stomach, his jeans. He collapsed against the door, panting hard.

His cock softening slowly, Alcide raised his eyes to look at Sookie once again. He found her lying in bed with her eyes wide, watching him. He started, shocked.

"Sookie, I-" He tried to find a reasonable excuse as to why he had been jerking off while watching her.

"Come to bed Alcide." Her voice was soft, teasing. Alcide felt his cock twitch despite his recent intense orgasm.

"What?" _Real articulate, Alcide._ He thought to himself. He cringed at his complete inability to find words.

"It's Christmas, after all." Sookie gave him a sultry smile, laying back on the bed and lifting the cover for him. Alcide looked at her for a full minute. And then he was in bed with her.

It _was _Christmas, after all. And this lucky wolf had gotten his wish.

**Just a short one, I know. I am going to be posting the tenth day by this evening. I am on a tight schedule now! Hope you liked. I haven't written Alcide before, so this one was hard. Requests are still welcome. So far I'm looking at a Bill/Jessica, and Eric/Sookie/Bill. There is one more open so put in those requests. Oh, and please review!**


End file.
